


Too kind, dude

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Studying, Taeyong is napping, jaehyun is trying his best, mark is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Mark hadn't intended for his first experience with spells to go like that. Uncle Yuta had told him that if he read some books and tried hard enough he could do anything. So why is he now stuck with Mr. Onigiri Cheeks in his papa's living room?





	Too kind, dude

Mark hadn't intended for his first experience with spells to go like that. Uncle Yuta had told him that if he read some books and tried hard enough he could do anything. So why is he now stuck with Mr. Onigiri Cheeks in his papa's living room? 

One thing was to openly hate the man before meeting him, it was easy as hell. He just had to imagine himself in the same situation as Linsay Lohan in 'The Parent Trap' and view Jaehyun as the mean blonde woman. Now that he had met the man and, unfortunately, had to deal with his unending kindness and patience, it was getting hard to do his job. 

It still hurt the fact that his papa was now looking at Jaehyun the same way he used to look at his dad. He couldn't deny that. It will probably always sting a little, even after he fully gives up on being a stubborn little shit. 

Not only that, but now Tall Dad probably had his sights on that weird woman, who hit on him while his son was trying to show him some sweet moves. At least Jaehyun didn't try to steal his spotlight like that. Not praising him, though.

Mark spent quite some time thinking on how he would react if his dad was the one announcing he now had someone new to flaunt his love with. After the shock that was getting to know Mr. Mochi, he didn't think that anything else could surprise him anymore. Upset, yes. He didn't like that woman. Really. Someone else, he might pester them a little less, if it's that woman, though...

Unless it was one of his teachers or family friends. Now that would be awkward as fuck, and he'd get real pissed. So many people in this world and he had to fall in love with one of his those? Hell no.

Anyway, that wouldn't happen. 

"I'm going to nap, okay?" Taeyong announced, yawning before walking to his son's direction and kissing his forehead. Pinching Mark's cheeks lovingly, Taeyong smiled and placed another kiss on the tip of his nose, laughing when Mark wrinkled it, embarrassed. 

"Ayy, papa" he muttered, looking up to throw a glare at his (not!) stepdad who also laughed at the scene. As if he had the right to laugh! Ha!

Not even noticing his mortal glare, Jaehyun followed Taeyong's movements with a (disgustingly) soft look, tilting his head up so his papa could press a kiss on his lips once before whispering something to the older man that made him grin.

Rolling his eyes before his dad could see (of course), he gagged silently, faking a smile when Taeyong looked at him and told him to behave. 

Nodding, Mark waved at his papa, smile dropping instantly once the man closed the door of his room. "You can go, I don't really need you to help me" he said, giving Jaehyun an almost bored look. 

Tapping his chin, Jaehyun thought for a few seconds. "Nope," he insisted, opening his laptop and showing him a slide full of questions. "If you answer all of those questions correctly, then I'll leave you alone. What do you say?"

Squinting his eyes, Mark sighed, defeated seeing as the man didn't even flinch. He was getting braver. Worrying. "What if I just leave?" Mark dared, grinning mischievously. 

"If you just leave then I'll tell your parents how sad I am over the fact that you tried to sell my tamagotchi collection on ebay."

Shocked, Mark opened and closed his mouth, growling once the man laughed at him. "Don't look at me like that, little lion. Of course I won't do anything. I just want to help you. If you don't need it, though, then I can leave you by yourself" he explained, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

So hard. Why has he so nice? Disgraceful.

"Okay, I'll do it" Mark huffed, crossing his arms before peering curiously at the screen. "Are those the questions my teacher will use?" Now that could be useful.

"No, Mark" Jaehyun deadpanned, shaking his head in disapproval. "You need to learn how to solve everything, not to memorize." 

Rolling his eyes, Mark grabbed his pen and notebook, deciding to at least try to solve the...stuff...whatever the hell those were. 

"You have 30 minutes!" Jaehyun exclaimed, getting up from the chair and pointing at the kitchen. "I'll make coffee for me and tea for you while we wait; don't look at me like that your parents said I can't give you coffee."

So disrespectful. The least he could do was try to win his heart. With coffee or whatever else Mark wanted. Waving the man off, he started to focus on the problems on the screen, realizing they weren't that bad. 

Perhaps he was too smart. 

30 minutes and a burned finger (Jaehyun's, of course. The man knew how to cook but sometimes he just was a disaster, worse than his papa) later, he was done, tiredly reaching for his tea, wincing at the lack of sugar. The man was trying to ruin his life. 

"Okay, gimme those, let me see what you got" the man said, reaching to take his notebook with an excited look on his face. Teachers were really weird. 

Grabbing the toy inside his pocket, Mark cursed silently, frustrated at how the needs were almost on zero. The hell, this thing was definitely broken, he was a great caregiver. Better than Taeyong, definitely, who had let Mr. Buta die because of the filthy situation he was. Shameful. 

Distracting himself with the demanding little thing living inside the little toy, Mark didn't even notice when Jaehyun finally finished correcting everything. 

"Hey, you are quite good! Surprising for someone who hates chemistry as much as you do, huh?" he asked, showing him how Mark got 80% of the questions right.

Jaehyun had a weird smile on his face, however, probably having noticed that he only proclaimed 'hating chemistry' to intimidate him. Another defeat. 

"You do need to learn some specific concepts, though. Would you like my help? I can leave some material with you if you prefer studying by yourself" Jaehyun offered, too kindly. How was he supposed to be the worst (not!) stepson like that?!

Mark was a smart boy. Of course he wasn't passing the opportunity of having free chemistry lessons with a teacher. He was tempted just because of that, mind you. Not because Mr. Dimples was smiling and putting a slice of cake for him to eat. 

"Thanks," Mark mumbled, taking a bite of the lemon cake before nodding slowly. "Fine. I guess I could use some help."

Apparently amused with his answer, Jaehyun laughed, adjusting the glasses on his face. "Wow, what an honor, Minhyung!" 

The man also had a strange affection for his korean name, using every opportunity he had to call him that. Now that was something he didn't mind about Mr. Cookie. Both names were pretty cool and had to be appreciated equally. 

Flushing, Mark looked at his fingers. "Hurry up, I wanna skype my friends" he muttered, embarrassed at the fond tone Jaehyun used on him. "Yes, sir, let's get this done!"

Maybe this whole studying with his (not!) stepdad thing wasn't that terrible. 

Maybe!

**Author's Note:**

> Interact a lot, I really love it hehe
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
